Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.
Summary Numbuh 1 wakes up and finds himself an adult and thePresident of the United States. He somehow reached into another dimension and the adults are putting a ban on the KND and Numbuh 1 is trying to stop them. But who can he trust when his friends are against him? Synopsis Numbuh 1 wakes up and walks into the bathroom, looks into the mirror, and sees he's an adult. He screams and an adult version of Numbuh 86 and Chad, and well as other guards, run in. One of them asks "Are you okay, President Uno?" Numbuh 1 begins to panic, saying there was some mistake; he wasn't the president. Adult Numbuh 3 then appears, and calls in a team of stylists (Numbuh VO5 and Eggbert) who put Numbuh 1 in a suit while he asks adult Numbuh 3 whats going on. She says that she's trying to tell him and rushes him off to a press conference. Once there, reporters begin to question him about "the war against the hated Kids Next Door" (Nick) and about the signing of the Bill of No Rights for Kids. Adult Numbuh 4 then pushes him away from the podium and tells the reporters about the plan to get rid of the KND. Numbuh 1 again panics, say that they were all KND operatives; adult Numbuh 3 then draws attention to Numbuh 1's hair and shoos him out. In the hall, they then run into adult Numbuh 2, who is the Vice President. Then they walk into the Oval Office, and Numbuh 1 discovers he has a son named Shirley. Shirley both looks and acts like a delightful as Kuki explains his wife wanted a girl. Lizzie then bursts in and reveals herself to be Numbuh 1's wife. He is them confronted and asked to sign the'' Bill of No Rights for Kids, which Numbuh 2 claims will get rid of the KND. Numbuh 1 asks what they're going to do to them, and Numbuh 2 says it's better he doesn't know. Numbuh 1 then goes to the bathroom, and escapes out the window. After a few minutes, the others begin to worry about him, and the security guards break down the door to find him gone. Numbuh 4 then send the army to look for him. Numbuh 1 runs till he find Sector V's treehouse, and easily avoids the security system. Then he is attacked by unseen KND operatives; he grabs a weapon from under the floor and beats them, but hits his head and passes out. When he wakes up he hears the KND trying to find out how he got in. Then another operative appears, asking who broke into their treehouse, Numbuh 5000 replies ''"It's your dad, sir.". Numbuh 1 is then shocked to see that it's Shirley, now looking like the 10-year-old Numbuh 1 with red hair and blue eyes. He calls him Shirley, and he angrily replies that he goes by Viggo. Numbuh 1 laughs, saying he would of been better off with Shirley, and the rest of Sector V laughs. Shirley/Veego then tells him to call him Numbuh 1600. Numbuh 1 then tries to explain who he is and what happened. Numbuh 1600 doesn't believe him, saying his dad is a "kid-hating adult, who's on the verge of signing a bill that would take away the rights of every kid in this country.". Just then Numbuh 4 and the army are shown to of surrounded the treehouse, and Numbuh 1600 blames Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 begins to make a plan, but Numbuh 1600 stops him, calling him a jerk. Numbuh 1 then shaves his head and then begs them to believe him. They don't and two of them take him away. A minute later, Numbuh 5000 saves him, saying he would take him to Numbuh 5, explaining she's his mom. Numbuh 5 is in a jail for the criminally childish and seems to have gone insane. She yells at Numbuh 1, saying he put her here so she couldn't tell anyone he used to be in the KND. He tries to explain that he's "not that Nigel" and she begins questioning him about the KND. As she is finishing, Numbuh 2 and the security show up and begin to take him away, Numbuh 5 tells him the Washington Monument can take him home. He then goes to the bathroom and tries to escape again, but some of the windows are being guarded. He then hears banging outside, and Numbuh 1600 enters, saying he believes him because nothing could have made his real dad cut his hair. Numbuh 4 shows up and Sector V uses a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. on him. Numbuh 1 and Sector V go to the Washington Monument and enter into a door. Numbuh 2 is inside and tells him it can take him home. He says he'll let Numbuh 1 go if he signs the Bill of No Rights For Kids. Numbuh 1 refuses and Numbuh 2 kicks him out. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 show up too, and tell him to sign the bill. Numbuh 1600 then tells him to sign it and go home, that they would be okay. Numbuh 1 still refuses, saying "I'll never betray the Kids Next Door, even if I am an adult.". Numbuh 4 then orders the Army, Navy, Air Force, marine animals, and shunky scouts to attack Numbuh 1 and he wakes up. He wakes up in the Moonbase hospital and a doctor says he's only been out for about ten minutes. Numbuh 1 then says "It wasn't a dream, it was more than that, some kind of test." ''They then leave the room. Two shadowed figures are then seen discusing what just happened, saying Numbuh 1 preformed well, but to stop using Chester's Happy Headband so Numbuh 1 won't catch on, yet. '''End Credits:' Numbuh 1 is explaining the dream to Sector V, ala Wizard of Oz, complete with black and white color. He then asks why they're all staring at him, and it shows him dresses as Dorothy, complete with Toto. He screams like a girl, wakes up, and says'' "Man, I've got to stop watching those stupid old movies."'' Trivia *Adult versions of many kids can be seen in this episode including, Numbuh 86, Chad, Eggbert, Numbuh VO5, (Sylists) Nick (Reporter) . *When Numbuh 1600 was with Nigel and Lizzie he looked delightfulized, though he is later seen undelightfulized as the leader of a new generation of KND operatives. This is questionable, though he may have free will and hide it. *The marine animals adult Numbuh 4 uses as weapons is a pun on the Marines. *Numbuhs 74.239 and Infinity used Chester's Happy Headband on Numbuh 1 to create the dream, as they state so at the end of the episode in silhouette. *Numbuh 1 changes into a hulk-like creature near the end of the episode, though he has a mohawk. *This episode is considered non-canon, as it is shown that this was a dream at the end of the episode.